Dearly Beloved
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: "Bonnie, what did you do?" "She ruined our lives that's what she did." "Oh, shut up, Katherine." After graduation Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes planned on going to college, instead thanks to Bonnie's intervention they end up pregnant, human, and vulnerable. Oh, and with a newly human Katherine along for the ride. Kalijah. Klaroline. Delena. Stebekah. Final TVD story.
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

No Silas and No Nadia.

No pregnant Hayley

Dearly Beloved

 **Prologue: Ashes to Ashes**

The Cure.

It was in her hands and all that Elena Gilbert could do was stare at it. It was so small. This had been what they had been fighting for? In all honesty it looked like a used tampon.

She barked out a small laugh when she touched it. It felt squishy underneath her fingertips as if it could break at any moment. She thought about when Damon Salvatore her former sire, lover, ex-boyfriend, frenemy whatever he was had offered it to her. His voice had been full of pleading, urging her to take it, but for some reason she had not responded.

If he had asked her a few months ago, she would have said yes in a heartbeat, but once again she didn't know what she wanted and she was stuck in a rut. Elena took a deep breath as she closed the box. There was no point in dwelling in this. She had the cure in her hands. She had ample time to think about it now.

She put the cure down next to one of the vases and took a deep breath. Elena rubbed her temples. She really needed to get some sleep. Maybe it would all make sense in the morning. Besides the good thing was that she and Damon and Stefan had made peace and that neither of them were at each other's throats at the moment.

Bonnie watched as Elena left towards the upstairs bed room and Bonnie was surprised that Elena hadn't noticed that Bonnie was standing at the foot of the staircase.

"Bonnie," Ghost Jeremy was telling her. "Don't do this. Please, you don't-"

"I know what I am doing, Jeremy." Bonnie interrupted him with a kiss on his lips. "There's only one cure and three people that want to take it. Elena, Stefan, and Damon I can make that possible."

Jeremy snorted. "Damon, most certainly doesn't want to take it."

"But Elena does. She wants to be human and Damon will do anything to make Elena happy. He's going to need that cure and Stefan. . .Stefan deserves a second chance of life after everything that has happened with Elena and his brother." Bonnie went towards the table where Elena had left the cure. She grabbed it and headed towards the forest, where she would not be interrupted.

Bonnie felt a chill go down her spine, Jeremy may know more that he was letting on. Maybe Jeremy knew things that she didn't. Bonnie knew that what she was doing was dangerous, but that wasn't going to stop her. If she managed to divide the cure into three portions, then Bonnie would get everything that she would ever wanted. Her best friend would be human again and she would get her boyfriend. Bonnie knew that it was a lot to hope for especially since the veil would be going up at any minute and she had little time to do it.

"Bonnie," Jeremy warned. "Don't-"

Bonnie ignored him as she continued on her path towards the forest until she reached a path near the Lockwood cellar. It was empty. Not even the squirrels were awake. She grabbed a spell book that had once belonged to her grams. There must be a spell about the cure in there.

Bonnie was flipping through the pages until she finally stopped in front of a page that said the Beating Hearts spell. She read the ingredients a rare object, a hint of mint, salt-not very specific were they?

With trembling fingers she began to do everything that the spell book required her to do. She used a small pocket knife to cut open the little bag in where the cure came from and she divided it into three little cups. She mixed in the herbs and the salt and she began to chant.

The winds grew stronger and Bonnie could swear that she could hear thunder. Perhaps even the ground was shaking. "Bonnie," Jeremy's voice grew stronger. "Bonnie, you're not strong enough, Bonnie stop before you hurt yourself-" Bonnie ignored him as her chanting grew longer. "BONNIE-"

The winds stopped and her heart finally settled, she looked down at the three glasses. They seemed to have darkened in color.

"Well, fancy seeing you here."

That voice, that sugary sweet voice. The voice belonged to-Before Bonnie could even react she felt something sharp against her head.

When Bonnie woke up hours later, her head throbbed and she felt like she could hardly move. "Jeremy?" she croaked, hoping to see Jeremy. Well, Jeremy's ghost to be exact, but Jeremy was gone and it was almost dawn. Her heart dropped, the veil was up. Great.

Bonnie noticed that the imprint of heels was on the ground. Katherine.

It had to be. One of the cups that had the cure was gone. Had Katherine took it? Why hadn't she taken the other three? Bonnie snorted. She was in for a nasty surprise.

* * *

Katherine Pierce looked at the tiny cup in her palm. What had the Bennet witch been up too? Bonnie had always been sneaky. Katherine had attaked the witch in a fit of anger, Bonnie had promised to make her immortal and the witch had refused to do it.

So being hit on the head was the least that Katherine could do. Katherine sniffed the liquid. It smelled strong and sweet. Was Bonnie hogging the good alcohol? Or was this the immortality liquid?

With her luck, Katherine was sure that Bonnie was hogging it for precious Elena or Caroline. Over her dead body would she allow either of them to have it. She closed her eyes and took a sip. Then she took another sip until she finished the drink.

Immediately she felt a rumbling in her belly and her head started pounding. Katherine was wobbling in her high heels and then everything was blank.

-End of Prologue-

Thank you so much for reading! As you already know from the summary, this story will be my last "official" TVD story. To be completely honest, I have lost interest and motivation to write TVD stories since TVD and the Originals ended and I want to move on to write in other fandoms. So, I've decided to do one last story as a thank you to all of you that have been loyal readers and I've decided to make it a pregnancy story since those are the ones that have been the most popular.

I do have two planned crossovers stories in case any of you are interested. A Thor/Rebekah one shot and a Harry Potter/TVD crossover that should be out in the next few weeks.

I will be finishing Marriage of Convenience (Delena).Kisses!


	2. I'm Olny Human

**One: I'm Only Human**

When Katherine opened her eyes, she immediately felt a godamn awful headache. God, it felt awful. It felt like someone had run her over. Correction, being run over wouldn't have felt this bad.

She stood up and even her legs felt wobbly or maybe it was because she was wearing designer heels from Chanel. Either way she didn't need a broken ankle, however temporarily especially since Klaus was still rummaging around, trying to sniff under Caroline's skirt.

What kind of alcohol had Bonnie put in that stupid cup anyway? Katherine really needed to get the name so that she could use it during her nights of depression. Well, one thing was for certain it was not the immortality liquid that Bonnie had promised her. One thing was for certain. She felt weaker, not stronger.

It took Katherine a few moments to regain her composure. First thing was first, she needed to get out of this stupid forest. Designer jeans and forests did not mix. Katherine tried to use her vamp speed, but she found out that she couldn't.

The more that Katherine tried to leave as fast as she could, the less she could. Katherine could only manage to walk two steps. When she used her vampire speed for speed she usually glided like a butterfly, then why did she feel like an ugly snail?

"What?" she squeaked. "What in hell is happening?" Did Bonnie's weird alcohol have side effects? Were her vampire abilities fast asleep? When was this going to be over?

Katherine for once in her life felt vulnerable and. . .strangely human. Like she was once again that Bulgarian girl in 1492.

Katherine felt her heart drop. She felt human. Oh god. The Scooby Doo Gang had been chasing the cure. Katherine grabbed a nearby rock and jabbed it in her palm. It hurt and a small amount of blood started pouring out.

She waited for it to heal. It didn't.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was still thinking about the monster that was Klaus Mikaelson when Bonnie speeded into the Salvatore living room as if she were a copy of the Flash. She was holding two teeny tiny cups and looked downright insane. "Have you seen Katherine?" she practically screamed.

Caroline wrinkled her nose when she mentioned the doppelganger. "Thankfully no. What is going on Bonnie you look-"Perhaps insane was not the kindest word. Bonnie ignored her question as she raced her way up the stairs in search of Katherine for whatever reason. Bonnie left both of the small cups near one of the Salvatore brothers' precious antiques.

"Bonnie, what exactly-" But Bonnie was too far gone.

Caroline grabbed one of the small cups and sniffed it. It smelled like rum. Caroline would take this to go. After an evening with Klaus, God knew that she needed it. How could she hate a guy yet still want his hands all over her?

Caroline grabbed the tiny cup and headed towards her car that she had left in the parking lot of the Salvatore Estate. She turned the engine on and made her way to her house. Halfway to her house she took a sip.

The rum burned her throat as she struggled to cough. She felt pain in her belly as well as a wave of dizziness hit her. She managed to park her car in front of her house and by some stroke of luck she managed to walk inside.

Her mother was holding red Congratulation balloons. "There you are what-" she went pale when she saw Caroline. "Caroline, sweetheart what's wrong-"

"Mom," her voice was hollow. "I don't feel so good."

* * *

Elena could tell that something was missing and when she opened her brown eyes she knew who that something was. Damon. Damon had left their bed and she hadn't even realized it. Had she been that tired? Elena used a blanket to cuddle herself.

It seemed that so much had happened in the past few months. Jeremy had gone back to the world of the dead, she had graduated from high school, she had turned on her humanity, and now she had refused the cure.

This was the start of a new chapter in her life.

Now all she needed to do was find out where Damon was. Elena got up and started walking down the stairs. There was no one in the house. Had Damon and Stefan both left? A worry thought passed though Elena's head.

Elena paused at the bottom of the stairs where she saw a tiny cup. Had Damon made an espresso for her? No, it had to be booze, Damon hardly ever drank coffee. Well, Elena didn't want to let it go to waste.

She took the cup and drank it all in one swipe. Elena immediately regretted it. The drink tasted bitter and just plain horrible. Elena struggled to continue standing.

"Elena." She heard a voice say.

Elena turned around and she looked at Bonnie who was at the top of the stairs. Even Bonnie looked funny. "Bon? What is? What-"

Before she could utter another word everything became black.

* * *

"Did she do the right thing?" Damon took another sip of Bourbon. He and Stefan were sitting at the Grill. Though to be honest Damon was doing most of the talking. "I mean we've been searching for this cure for weeks and suddenly she doesn't want it? Where's the reason in that?"

Stefan sighed. "In my experience Elena hasn't made reason in a very long time."

Damon cocked an eyebrow at Stefan's stinging comment. "Ok, I might have deserved that. I just don't want Elena to regret her decision now that some idiot is getting the cure."

"Elena is a grown woman. If she doesn't want the cure, she doesn't want the cure." Stefan put a couple of bills on the table. "Did you managed to say goodbye to Alaric?"

Damon shrugged. "I've said all that I needed to say. Let's go. Elena is probably wondering where I've gone to."

Both men got into the car and arrived at the Salvatore house fifteen minutes later. Before he got out of the car his cell phone started ringing. Sheriff Forbes. "Liz, is something wrong? More ghosts trying to enjoy their happy haunts?"

"Damon," Liz was practically shaking. "Something is wrong with Caroline, she fainted and-you need to come soon. Please."

"I'll be right there." Damon's jaw tightened. "Let me just tell Elena."

Stefan had a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It was Liz," Damon sounded confused. "Something was wrong with Caroline, let me just tell Elena and I'll go help her." Damon and Stefan went toward the house and saw Elena passed down at the bottom of the stairs. Bonnie was frantically trying to wake her.

"Damon," Bonnie choked out. "Something is wrong with Elena, I can't wake her up."

-End of Chapter One-

Thank you for your incredibly kind reviews!


	3. The Miracle of Life

**Two: The Miracle of Life**

"What do you mean she is not waking up," Damon's voice became hard as he tried not to look panic, but it was hard when he was currently looking at the love of his life that was slumped over like a lifeless mannequin doll.

He could even hear Elena's heartbeat beating at a rapid speed like a running car engine. Meanwhile both Bonnie and Stefan were standing there like complete idiots as if they were waiting for God himself to give them the ok, for them to do something. "Bonnie, would it kill you to do something?"

Bonnie seemed to grow paler and she looked like she was going to cry. Stefan glared at him, but Damon ignored him. The last thing that he needed was for Bonnie to be crying everywhere. Damon's cell phone started ringing non-stop.

He gritted his teeth. Damn it. He turned back to Stefan.

"Can you-" Stefan nodded as he headed towards the blond's house leaving Damon and Bonnie alone to deal with the mess in front of them. Damon turned towards Bonnie and tried to control his temper. "Bonnie, I need you to explain exactly what happed. What happened to Elena?"

Bonnie's lip tremble. "Damon, I did something. Something bad. I didn't expect it-I wasn't planning on doing anything bad, I was going to tell Elena, and then-"

"Bonnie," Damon snapped impatiently. "Stop babbling and just tell me what happened."

"We were all fighting for the cure," Bonnie said trying to keep her voice from shaking. "And there were so many people that wanted it. It wasn't fair and I don't care what Elena says. She wants this cure, becoming a mother and a doctor, and having a normal life is what Elena always wanted. She doesn't want to live her life as a vampire no matter what she says."

Damon flinched slightly. "Bonnie, what did you do?"

"I divided the cure," Bonnie whispered. "It was supposed to be for you and Elena so that you guys could have a happy human life. The other cure was supposed to be for Stefan. There were three cures. Elena took one and I left one here-Caroline was here a few hours ago so she must have taken the other cure-"

Damon looked confused as he looked at Elena's sleeping face. She looked like an Angel. "Does that mean-are you saying that Elena is human?" He could hear her beating heart, he saw her rosy cheeks, and her delicate skin. She was human. Elena was human. Possibly Caroline as well. Jesus.

"Wait," Damon looked confused. "If Elena and Caroline took the cure, then who took the third one-"

"BONNIE! BOONNIEE!" Damon and Bonnie heard shrieking as Katherine Piece came tumbling in as she struggled to balance in her high heels. Her dark, curly hair was a mess and there was a scar on her left cheek. She had a crazy look in her eye and Damon could sense the desperation in her eyes.

"What did you do?" she squeaked. "What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you," Bonnie said calmly. "You took the cup. No one forced you to take the cup, Katherine."

Katherine looked like she wanted to slap Bonnie across her face, but she thought about it when she remembered her injured hand. "What was in that cup, Bonnie? It wasn't the immortality spell was it?"

Damon snorted. "Did you honestly think that Bonnie is strong enough to do an immortality spell. You're delusional."

"It wasn't the immortality spell. It was the cure. I gave you back your humanity, Katherine."

Katherine's face went pale. "No, you're lying. You're not strong enough to make magic like this. You need to give me the cure. I need to go back to being a vampire."

"There's no cure," Bonnie whispered under her breath. "There was a reason that I did this. I wanted this to be permanent."

Elena suddenly sat up and let out a gasp. "What happened?" she looked around with a wide confused look. "What is going on?"

Katherine's dark brown eyes narrowed as she turned to Elena. She started shrieking. "This is your fault!" Before Elena could react, Katherine lunged towards her.

* * *

"Why are you happy?" Klaus asked as he looked at Rebekah who was happily adding ice cubes to her fifth drink. "Who did you kill?"

"No one if you must know," Rebekah smiled. "I'm actually glad that we took a pit stop in Mystic Falls."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually surprised that you said that. I thought you hated little Mystic Falls."

"I did," a pretty blush coated her cheeks. "Matt and I are going on a trip to Europe. We are going to explore every nook and cranny and I'm going to have the time of my life big brother."

"With a human I doubt it little sister," Klaus said, "But I'm glad that you are enjoying yourself little sister."

Rebekah looked slightly surprised. "Why are you so happy?" she blurted out. "Did you fuck, Caroline?"

Klaus burst out laughing. "Don't be so crude, little sister. I did not sleep with Caroline if that's what you are wondering, but we did have an eventful goodbye." Rebekah looked like she wanted to add something, but she didn't. She simply shrugged. "Whatever, makes you happy."

"It seems that both of us will finally get what we want."

* * *

"Caroline drank something that Bonnie made," Stefan told a worried Liz as a passed out Caroline laid on the coach. "We don't know what it is. It seems that Elena took the same thing. She's passed out, like Caroline."

"But what is it," Liz ran a hand through her short hair. "Is not poison, is it?"

"It's not poison." Stefan said. "I hope that it is something that we can solve. We need a day off from all of this drama."

Stefan's phone rang and Stefan answered. "Damon, hello. What is it? What did Bonnie say?"

Damon sounded frustrated. "Bonnie is an idiot." Bonnie glared at him. "You know the infamous cure? Then one that Elena herself rejected. Well, it seems that Bonnie created three different cures made out of one cure and then conveniently let them lying around."

"I didn't-"

"Anyway there were three cups, Elena took one and Katherine of all people took the other one, and Caroline-"

"Took the other one," Stefan finished for him. "Does that mean?"

Caroline suddenly let out a gasp as she sat up. "What the hell?"

"Yep," Damon clipped his tongue. "Blondie is human."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. A Situation

**Three: A Situation**

Normally Katherine would have gone for the throat, that was Elena's first though when she felt Katherine practically sitting on her chest with her nails scratching Elena on her collarbone.

Elena was surprise that Katherine hadn't broken her neck yet. Katherine's slaps and scratches didn't hurt, in fact it felt like she was fighting with Jeremy when they were younger. A regular cat fight if you will.

Katherine was screaming and her and hissing at her as if she were some kind of cat. Damon had to practically pull them apart. "That's enough Katherine! Will you stop Jesus! You're acting like some high school chick."

"It's her fault," Katherine practically screamed. "It's always her fault! Poor precious Elena, because people are always bending over backwards to get her what she wants is the reason why I ended up like this."

"What is your problem, Katherine?" Elena managed to sit up, but she still felt slightly dizzy as Damon tried to keep her doppelganger from ripping her eyeballs out. "What the hell are you even doing here? And I haven't done anything to you!"

"I really want to break her neck," Damon grumbled as he held back Katherine's skinny arms. "So why am I hesitating?"

"Will someone please explain what is going on?" Elena demanded. No one was saying anything. Katherine was screaming and Damon looked like he wasn't telling her everything that had been going on. "Damon?"

Damon looked at Katherine. "If I let you go, do you promise to behave?"

Katherine was still fighting with him somewhat, she was still moving her arms as if she were a newly released psych patient. After a while she finally nodded. "Fine, I can control myself."

Damon snorted, but let her go. Elena did not understand anything that Damon or Katherine has just spattered out and both of them were still glaring at each other as if their life depended on it. "Elena," Damon tried to compose himself, but how could he tell her that she was human? It would destroy her. Correction, it would destroy him.

She was back to being incredibly vulnerable. "Just tell me Damon, I can take it."

Katherine glared at both of them as if they were complete imbeciles. "Oh, for god's sake do you have to be so dramatic? You're human Elena, your idiotic friend Bonnie made us human!"

* * *

Caroline stared at her face as if she were hoping for something strange to have happened to it, but no. Her faced looked exactly the same. Her eyes were still a clear blue and her forehead wrinkled a bit when she was upset. Which she was right now.

"Are you sure that I'm human, Stefan?" Caroline looked back at Stefan trying to keep her voice from trembling. "Maybe it's low blood sugar or something-"

"Caroline," Stefan shook his head. "I know it's hard to believe, but you're human. You drank whatever Bonnie put in that cup." Liz had now gone to Caroline's side and was rubbing her daughter's arm, but Caroline was not finding it the least bit comforting.

She was human again. Human.

She couldn't fucking believe it. It was like a nightmare waiting to happen. Caroline couldn't be human. She just couldn't. Caroline knew that it had been less than 5 years since she had become a vampire, but in all honesty she couldn't remember much about her human life other than she had been an insecure, bitchy mess.

"How did this even happen?" Caroline demanded. "Why did Bonnie do this?"

"She wanted to make the cure for Elena, Damon, and myself. She wanted to give us the chance of being human so that all three of us weren't fighting for the same cure. She was making them in the forest and Katherine went and attacked her and she grabbed one. Elena grabbed the other one-"

"And I was the lucky 3rd." Caroline mumbled as she started rubbing her temple. "Great, just what I needed. So how can we reverse it. Is it the old switch a roo? I drink vampire blood and then you snap my neck? If so let's get it over with. The sooner the better as far as I am concern."

"Caroline," Liz sounded shocked. "Don't you think you are moving too fast? You were a vampire just a short while ago and you were just given a second chance of life. Don't you think that you should enjoy it?"

"Mom," Caroline said gently. "I never enjoyed being human in the first place. Believe me, it's not something that it's worth celebrating. Elena was the one that was obsessed with being human. If Katherine and Elena want to stay human then that's fine with them. I on the other hand it's not something I want to suffer with. Stefan?"

Stefan hesitated, and Caroline gave him a pointed look. "Stefan? Why are you hesitating?"

"You know why," Stefan said without elaborating. "We have no idea what was inside this cure or the ingredients. What if I break your neck and you never wake up? What then?"

"Stefan is right, Caroline." Liz said firmly. "We are not doing this, not now-"

"Mom-"

"Caroline," Liz said firmly as she played with her hair. "You just turned human, can't you enjoy it for now? Just a little bit?"

* * *

"I thought you said that over your dead body you would come to New Orleans," Klaus said with a slight smirk as he barely looked behind his shoulder at his older brother, Elijah. "And yet here you are standing before me brother."

"I never said that I wouldn't come," Elijah corrected slightly. Klaus was back at the compound in his bedroom that overlooked his balcony. It was a crisp evening in New Orleans, summer was just around the corner. "I just said that you didn't make it sound too tempting."

"And you weren't doing anything," Klaus pointed out, but he knew that Elijah would rather happily chew his own tongue out that admit that he had chased Klaus here because he was worried or bored. "Well, whatever the case may be I am glad that you have joined me brother."

"What is the reason that you came here, brother?" Elijah avoided the question to stare at Klaus with an intent look on his face. "Why did you come back to the place that you once called home?"

"I was feeling sentimental."

"You are never sentimental. You are up to something."

Klaus smirked as he placed a hand on Elijah's shoulder. "Keep telling yourself whatever you need to tell yourself brother. You know where your room is, I presume."

* * *

Katherine stretched her fingers, she could practically hear her bones snapping. Had she always been so fragile? So delicate? So human? Her mouth twisted in disgust as she thought back at poor, innocent Katerina.

Just the thought of her former self made her want to vomit. Katherine looked at the blond next to her. Caroline looked pissed rightfully so and Elena was playing around with her hair and looking at Stefan and Damon, her two knights in shining armor.

All five of them were staring at Bonnie who had all the answers.

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	5. Answer? No Answer

**Four: Answer? No Answer**

Normally Bonnie liked having all of the answers. She was good at having all of the answers. Especially when it came to her friends. Even more especially when it came to witchcraft. But now she had several pair of angry eyes staring at her demanding answers. Well, the only one that didn't look angry was Elena, but she was staring at Bonnie with a quiet determination that made Bonnie not want to disappoint her.

"Well?" Katherine asked crossing her arms over her chest. "What's the verdict? Speak Bonnie. Now."

"Stop pressuring her." Elena snapped.

"No one asked you, your opinion carbon copy."

"Will you two please be quiet, this isn't about you Katherine or about you Elena, this is about finding a cure to well, all of this," Caroline turned to Bonnie with a fake smile that reminded Bonnie of a raggedy ann doll. "Now Bon, please tell me that you have a solution to well, all of this."

"Um," Bonnie bit her lip.

"Don't um, me, Bonnie." Katherine snarled. "You better find a solution to this."

There was an awkward silence and Damon crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, the brunette slut asked you a question." Katherine threw him a dirty glare and Damon pretended not to see.

Bonnie gulped and cleared her throat. "Um, there is no cure I'm afraid." She swallowed. "It's quite permanent. That was the intention after all, if it was easy to remove then there wouldn't be much point. So no, Katherine as far as I know there is no cure."

Katherine's face pale and instead of continuing to shout at Bonnie she laid down limply of the couch like a dainty lady from the 1800's. Caroline herself seemed to be at lost for words. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but nothing came out.

Instead what sounded like a horrible wail seemed to come out of her mouth. The only one that seemed to react positively was Elena. She stood up and went to hug Bonnie. "Thank you." She mumbled.

* * *

"She's not staying here." Damon snapped as he looked towards Katherine's direction. Katherine was currently chugging down on Damon's favorite Bourbon like there was no tomorrow. Damon was eagerly waiting for her hangover. "Have you've forgotten that my girlfriend is here. Not to mention that Katherine is a massive bitch who honestly deserves more for everything that she did to us. Have you forgotten about that?"

"Of course not." Stefan said, but he didn't sound too convinced. "But Katherine is human now, by your standards and mine she is completely harmless. Besides she's human and Katherine was never much for saving. From what I can tell she only has ten dollars to her name and a pair of Michael Kors heels."

"Good. She can buy a McChicken with that. I'm serious Stefan, I don't want her anywhere near here. Got it? She can stay the night, but tomorrow morning she is out of here. God knows that Katherine Piece has a bunch of people after her and those people don't need to hurt Elena."

"How are you-" he piped in awkwardly. "How are you doing?"

"Super." Damon said with a cold smile. "It sucks that dear old Katherine took the cure, otherwise thanks to Bonnie you and Elena would be living your perfect, human fantasy right about now."

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe that she was doing this. She was actually going to call and crawl back to Klaus after she basically told him to get lost. Now she was crawling back with her tail between her legs.

But she knew that if anyone would be able to help her it would be Klaus. Klaus would do anything to make Caroline happy and she knew that Klaus wouldn't exactly be overjoyed at the fact that Caroline was human, especially since Klaus wasn't exactly a fan of humans.

The phone rang and rang and the longer that it continued ringing the more desperate that Caroline became. "Hello." She finally heard a voice reply. "Things must be bad, love if you are actually looking for me willingly. Or are you just horny enough that you need a tongue in between your-"

"Klaus," Caroline could feel herself blushing bright pink. "Shut it."

Klaus must have heard the agitation in Caroline's voice because he stopped the teasing. "What's wrong love? What happened?"

"Well," Caroline played with a blond curl. "You are never going to believe this, but I am-I'm human." She blurted out. "Bonnie did something weird, she split the cure into three. It was supposed to be for the Salvatore brothers and Elena, but somehow Elena, me, and-" she trailed off. Caroline hesitated in saying Katherine's name. It wasn't like the little bitch didn't deserved to be called out, but for some reason Caroline was hesitating throwing her under the bus, especially since she knew what Klaus was capable of. Not to mention that the hybrid had a temper. "I became human. The cure is in me."

Klaus didn't say anything for a few moments. "You're human, Caroline?" he blurted out stupidly. "No, it's not possible. I can't believe it. I won't!"

"Well, you better believe it, honey because it's true." Caroline looked at her pale fingers. "I feel so weird Klaus." Caroline blurted out. "So fragile. Like I might break at any second."

"Yes, I don't miss that." Klaus said. "What does Bonnie say? She's a Bennet witch so she isn't completely useless."

Caroline bit her lower lip. She didn't want to talk bad about Bonnie, but it didn't look like she had much of a plan either. "Um, she doesn't really have much of a plan actually."

Klaus let out a small chuckle. "Of course, that is one of Bonnie's many charms. She doesn't have much of a brain when it comes to a plan B. Listen, love there are much better witches here in New Orleans. Come find me, I'll text you my address. Better yet I'll get a plane and come for you."

"That's not necessary. I'll see you then."

* * *

"The blonde bobblehead is headed to New Orleans and I told Katherine that she had to leave in the morning." Damon informed Elena. Elena was sitting down on their bed with her back to the wall. Damon hesitated. "Elena, are you sure that you're ok?"

"I'm fine, Damon." Elena turned around and Damon recognize the purity of a smile that he had not seen in a long time. "I feel better than fine, I feel alive again. I don't know how to explain it. Jenna may be gone and Alaric, and Jeremy. But thanks to Bonnie I'm human again. I'm a little bit more me and it's wonderful. I feel like I just received a part of me back." Elena's smile faltered. "Well, I can tell by your face that you don't look very happy. I know this is hard for you Damon. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to rub it in your face."

"It's ok." Damon said as he pushed back of piece of Elena's dark hair. "I'm just glad that Bon didn't kill you. Caroline is going to New Orleans. I suggested that we go with her."

Elena frowned. "Why? So that Klaus can use me as his blood bag again, no thanks."

"I will protect you from Klaus." Damon raised an eyebrow. "Besides someone has to keep Blondie from becoming road kill."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thank you for your reviews!


	6. Road Trip

**Five: Road Trip**

Caroline got up early the next morning, feeling fidgety and wanting to get to New Orleans. She couldn't believe that she practically wanted to run into Klaus' arms. But if anyone could save Caroline from the mess that Bonnie had created it was Klaus.

Klaus had never been the biggest fan of humanity and since Klaus was practically obsessed with her, he wouldn't have wanted her to remain human. Caroline paced around impatiently Damon, her, and Elena were supposed to drive to New Orleans at exactly 7:00 AM.

It was now 7:18AM and Damon and Elena hadn't bothered showing up. She gave an annoyed huff when Damon and Elena finally showed up. "There you guys are, what took you guys so long?"

"Relax blondie, New Orleans is hours away." Damon said though a flicker of his hair. "We will get you home to your boyfriend in no time."

Caroline flushed. "Klaus is not my boyfriend. Look, I just want to be a vampire again and we can't waste any more time." Elena shifted uncomfortably. Caroline didn't know if she was nervous about becoming a vampire again or if she was nervous about being in contact with Klaus again.

"Maybe I should stay." Elena said shifting her feet. "You and Care should go."

Damon scowled. "I'm not leaving you alone, Elena."

"Can we discuss this in the car?" Normally Caroline would be more gentle, but she wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone to be honest. Damon and Elena could have their lovers' quarrel some other time. A time when her vampirism wasn't hanging by a thread.

Elena could probably sense this because she simply grabbed her purse and found herself in the passenger seat. Damon offered to drive because as he stated rather sassily he had more than one life.

Caroline didn't care because at this point, Caroline felt too paranoid to do anything really.

"Hey," a whiny voice said. "I was going to call shot gun. I get carsick in the back seat." Katherine was dressed in an old pair of Elena's jeans and a bright red Mystic Falls High sweater. Her curly hair was blowing in the wind and she had pink lip gloss instead of red lipstick.

Caroline wondered how anyone could remain pretty, especially in such a horrible time of their lives.

"No," Elena shook her head. "She's not going with us. She's going to ruin everything."

Katherine scowled as she squeezed herself in the back seat. "Oh, please stop being such a drama queen, Elena. Besides don't sweat about it. Stefan has gladly offered to come with me as my very own guardian angel." She fluttered her eyelashes in Stefan's direction.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Don't ask." He ignored Damon's glare as he took the seat next to Katherine.

Damon raised an eyebrow as he looked in Caroline's direction. "Well, Blondie, are you getting in or not?"

* * *

"Will you roll down the window?" Katherine popped her hair in between the seats three hours later. "It's so hot in here." Damon was driving and Elena was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. Somehow Caroline, Stefan, and Katherine had managed to squeeze in the back seat of Damon's tiny car.

They still had hours to go, but Katherine was already driving all of them crazy.

"Maybe you'll suffocate to death." Elena grumbled under her breath. She shifted uncomfortably. "Damon, I need to pee. Can you pull over?"

"Oh, me too." Caroline replied.

"I want pretzels," Katherine chipped in.

"Great, your bladders turned into the size of a walnut." Damon grumbled as he parked inside a gas station. "Will you guys hurry up, please?" Elena and Caroline scrambled over to the restroom as fast as they could without vampire speed.

The only one that stayed behind was Katherine and she was staring at Damon with that vixen look in her eye that had made him putty in her hands back in 1864. "What?" he quipped. "You're not expecting money for pretzels, are you? Because that's not going to happen Kitty Kat."

Katherine crossed then uncrossed her arms, before deciding to rest her hands on her hips. "Let talk about something Damon, there is some groundwork that I want to cover." Katherine swallowed. "Elena and I are human now and we both know that Klaus loves doppelganger blood so you better not throw me under the bus for your precious Elena-"

Damon pursed his lips. "Oh, you're scared aren't you? That's why you brought Stefan over for protection. Well Mr. Hero hair won't be able to help you for long. Katherine. If we have to decide between you and Elena, we will always choose Elena."

Katherine pursed her lips trying to hide the nervousness in her eyes. Stefan got out of the back seat of the car. "Hey, no one in throwing anyone under the bus. We all want the same thing. The ability for you girls to become vampires again, let's stick to that for now."

"Tell that to your brother." Katherine snarled. Even she was not a complete idiot, she knew that Damon was stronger that Stefan. Stefan still thought that bunnies and foxes were part of a complete diet.

Katherine and Damon stared at each other for a long time. Damon thought that Katherine didn't look like Katherine anymore. Her features had rounded slightly and there was softness around her pretty face. But Damon was no longer that human fool. Human or not Katherine would be an evil bitch to the end.

"Ready." Caroline chirped as she and Elena came back to the car.

Elena saw the storminess between Damon and Katherine, and she gulped. "Is everything alright?"

"Fine." Katherine said with a flicker of her once curly hair. "Can we switch seats? I get carsick in the back seat." Elena opened her mouth to argue. "Oh, I'm sorry do you want the whole car to smell like vomit?"

* * *

When Rebekah stepped inside the compound she immediately smelled the vanilla perfume and candles. If Rebekah closed her eyes she could see herself in New Orleans in the early 20th century.

"Sister," Klaus greeted her with a kiss on her cheek. "You arrived before our guest. Good. it will give you time to get settled."

"Guests?" Rebekah question. "There is no one here besides myself and Elijah."

Klaus curled his lip, like he always did when he knew a secret. Like the cat that ate the canary. "You don't know? The gossip from little Mystic Falls hasn't arrived to your delicate ears?"

"Know what?" Rebekah was starting to feel annoyed. "Klaus you did not drag me from Europe to play your stupid guessing games-"

"In a day or two we are going to have a couple of guests. You remember the famous cure? Well it finally found a home."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" she could feel the jealousy settle in the pit of her stomach. That cure should have been hers. Her dream of humanity and the white picket fence seemed like a distant dream. "With who?"

Klaus leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "With Elena and Caroline."

-End of Chapter Five-

Thank you for your kind reviews!


	7. Down Under

**Six: Down Under**

By the time that the entire gang arrived from the disastrous road trip Katherine Pierce was dripped in sweat. She had forgotten how disgusting sweating was, how sticky and smelly she felt. She wondered if she could convince Damon to stop by a decent hotel before they visited Klaus.

If she was going to die today she wanted to be clean. The sun was nearly boiling her arm off. Stupid summer. Poor Caroline's face was flushed bright pink. She fanned herself with a Chinese menu that they had picked on the road.

"Can we stop at a hotel for the night?" Caroline whined. "I'm exhausted."

"Zip it blondie," Damon said as he honk his horn at a couple of stupid tourists. Damn it, he didn't remember New Orleans being this crowded. The faster that they took care of this mess the faster that they could return to Mystic Falls.

"It's almost night, Damon." Stefan pointed out. It was almost six and the sun was disappearing. "The girls are exhausted. We can rest up for the night and talk to Klaus tomorrow morning."

Damon didn't look at all pleased by the plan and it was obvious that he wanted to turn his precious Elena back into a vampire as soon as possible. But one look at Elena's tired faced made him changed his mind. "Fine. We can stay in a hotel for tonight. I'll text Klaus and tell him that we will meet him in the morning."

Katherine felt her heart jump slightly. Yes, at least she could live another day.

They checked in into a small, luxurious hotel called The Rosewood hotel that Damon had stayed in various of times. All of the girls were too tired to bitch at each other which Damon thought it was a small miracle.

He got three rooms one for him and Elena, one for Caroline and for Katherine and one for Stefan. Damon, Stefan, and Elena quickly headed to the bar leaving Caroline and Katherine alone.

Katherine played with her curls that had become wild through the long car ride. "I hate this!" she scowled as she grabbed a brush and painfully brushed her curls.

Caroline flipped through a magazine that she had bought at a gas station. "Well, with any luck Klaus will be able to fix this and it will all be a nightmare."

"Do you honestly think that your lovey boy toy will be able to fix this?" Katherine demanded. "We are talking about magic that is over 2000 years old. I doubt that any of Klaus' newbie witches will be able to help us."

Caroline scowled. "What if instead of being so negative you actually help for a change?" she got up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get some air."

* * *

Elena sipped her vodka on the rocks and made a face. It was way too strong and it seemed her alcohol tolerance hadn't gotten any better since she had become human. Elena pushed the drink away. She, Stefan, and Damon were sitting at the Hotel ballroom trying to figure out this whole mess.

However, the only thing that they were capable of doing was filling out the awkward silence. "What does Klaus have in mind? Does he actually have a plan?" A part of her hoped that he did, while a part of her wished that she could remain human forever.

"He does." Stefan said. "When I talked to him a few days ago, he promised that he had a plan."

"If he doesn't, he better." Damon took a sip of his bourbon. "Especially since his precious Caroline is human and he doesn't want her to end up in a casket."

"Damon," Elena sounded annoyed. "Please don't drag, Caroline into this." Stefan noticed the awkward tension and immediately excused himself.

Damon squeezed his hands together trying not to lose his patience. "Ok, Elena what's going on?"

"What do you mean?" Elena said looking at her lap and avoiding his eyes.

"You know what I mean." Damon said with a roll of his blue eyes. "Ever since we left Mystic Falls, you've been tensed. You have even tolerated Katherine more than you usually do and that is just plain weird." Elena didn't respond and Damon leaned forward to squeezed her hand. "Talk to me please, I can take it. You can be honest with me."

Elena nodded as she bit her lower lip. "Ok, I will be honest with you because you asked me too. I'm-I'm not to sure that I want to be a vampire again Damon."

Damon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "What?"

Elena took a deep breath and pushed her dark hair from her face. "You heard me Damon, you knew how unhappy I was when I first became a vampire. Is it really much of a surprise that I am glad that I am given a second chance of humanity?" She stroke his cheek. "Won't you be happy for me, please."

Damon pulled away. "No Elena, I'm sorry I can't be happy for you when I believe that you are making the biggest mistake of your life."

8

Stefan tapped his foot to the jazz music that was playing as he slowly nodded his head to the beat of the music. It felt good to get away from the girls and from Damon. Now he could finally think.

"I remember that Gloria's always used to have better music," a familiar voice said. "If I remember correctly you were always an excellent dancer."

Stefan turned around and saw the beautiful blonde that had been Elena's rival for his affections at some point. Rebekah was wearing tight jeans and a tank top. She looked annoyed and Stefan guessed that Klaus had dragged her back from her European vacation with Matt to help with the girls.

"Rebekah, I didn't know you were in town." Stefan said as a way of greeting.

"Well, you know my brother. He can never do anything by himself." She pursed her lips. "I thought you would be protecting your two little doves by now."

Stefan crinkled his eyebrows. "I think you mean three. I know neither of us have talked in a while, but Caroline and Elena weren't the only ones that were turned by accident."

Rebekah looked confused. "What do you mean? Klaus said that it was only Caroline and Elena."

Stefan shook his head. "That was a little white lie. There was another person that was turned, but we didn't tell Klaus because there is some negative history between them. Katherine was the third person that was turned."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed in angry little slits. "What? Are you telling me that, that self absorb little bitch got the cure before me? I'm going to kill her!"

"No, you're not. You are going to help her turn back into a vampire."

Rebekah scowled at him. "Why are you defending her? She killed you!"

"Because it's complicated." Stefan said through gritted teeth. "And Katherine is human now she is no harm to anyone not to mention that for her humanity is worse than death."

Rebekah pursed her lips. "Fine I won't kill her, but that doesn't mean Klaus won't."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews and patience!


	8. Reunion Blues

**Seven: Reunion Blues**

Elena watched as Damon left, she almost called for him but then decided that she should let him leave so that he could cool off. When Damon was upset he didn't think. When he didn't think, he ended up killing which wouldn't help anyone at all.

Elena took a deep breath and rubbed her temples. How had the best night of her life had turned so horrid? She desperately needed a drink and at the risk of sounding like a desperate alcoholic she remembered that she saw a bar in front of their small hotel with live music.

She finished off her drink that Damon had purchased her. Elena grimaced. She needed something stronger. Plus onion rings and mozzarella sticks didn't sound at all bad. Elena grabbed her purse and headed to the bar.

She stopped halfway to her destination when saw Katherine scowling in the middle of the courtyard. A cigarette was held between two delicate fingers. It looked weird looking at her carbon copy. Any one else that saw them on the streets would probably say that they looked like twins.

Katherine scowled irritably at Elena. "And what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." Elena said. She was no longer afraid of Katherine. There was no vicious, psychopath now. There was only a cranky, fearful human girl. As ironic as it was, Elena felt pity for her. She couldn't believe that she was feeling pity for the girl that had killed her brother, that had caused her so much pain, but she did.

Elena was used to being human, Katherine was not. Behind her tough demeanor Elena saw someone that was terrified out of her wits. If someone didn't kill her, the waiting and the unknow would.

"I'm going to grab a drink," Elena said slowly pointing to the bar. "Want to join me?"

Katherine looked like she wanted to argue, but what was the supposed to say? Besides it was better than the alternative which was someone to pop out of the woods and eat her. Of course she wasn't about to tell Elena that.

She tightened her leather jacket around her slim body even though it was almost 80 degrees out. "Fine," she scoffed. "But you're paying."

Elena rolled her eyes and she squinted. There was a sharp pain in the middle of her head as if her head was splitting in two. It was excruciating pain and Katherine must have felt it too because they both fell to the ground.

Elena looked around to see if any of the tourist knew what was happening or if any of them could call Damon, but they seemed to be in a trance, not knowing what was happening around them.

Katherine gritted her teeth as she saw an armful of witches approaching them. "Now I remember why I don't like New Orleans. It's full of witches."

The chanting continued until the pain was so bad that Katherine and Elena passed out.

* * *

Her blood smelled sweet.

Klaus knew that it would. The woman was practically pure sugar. Yet Klaus knew that she had a bite in her. When Klaus had first heard the news that Caroline, his Caroline had been made into a human he had been shocked, angry, and devastated.

But for a brief moment now, he cherished it. She was human, delicate, and alive. He could hear her heart pulsing in her chest and he could smell her sweet, intoxicating scent. But the romance was erased when he saw her in the garden of the inn.

She was a pair of bones, so delicate and frail. So very human. She could died and Klaus would have no way of getting her back. He was determined not to make that happened. Even though Caroline was no longer a vampire she seemed to sense that Klaus was near.

Her pretty little mouth turned into a small O as she turned to him. "Klaus." Her voice was warm and soft, but Klaus could see that she was trembling slightly in anguish. For once there was no sarcastic comment, no sassiness. Just sadness and disappointment.

It made Klaus's throat hurt. "Hello, Caroline."

Caroline felt like she couldn't breathe. Instead, she just stared at him as if he were some kind of holy ghost. "Klaus."

Klaus knew that it was wrong. He knew that their relationship was complicated. He knew that he would probably end up slapped, but for some reason he had to kiss her. He had to feel his hands through her golden curls and kiss those pillowy soft lips.

Much to his surprise, Caroline kissed him back, almost eagerly as if she too had wanted to kiss Klaus. Once Caroline pulled away, she could feel her cheeks reddened. She cleared her throat. "Well, that was. . .intense."

"I would use that word and many more to describe it." He touched her arm gently. "How are you, love? After everything?" Her bones felt frailer and Klaus feared that she would disappear at any moment.

Caroline gave him a wry smile. "It's just everything it not what I expected. I was a human for 17 years. I thought it would be easier, I guess the perks of being a vampire made me forget how. . .simple humanity is."

Klaus looked at her amused. "You don't like humanity?"

"It's not that I don't like humanity," Caroline said. "It's just it's no longer a part of me. I left that part when Katherine killed me. I hated being human, I was selfish and vain and insecure and I know that I am not perfect now, but-"

"You feel that if you remain as a human you will return to being that person." Klaus interrupted. "I understand, Caroline. Humanity has never really suited you, love. No offense."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I've forgotten how much of a romantic you were. Please tell me that you have a plan, Klaus."

In truth, Klaus didn't have much of a solid plan, but he didn't want to ruin Caroline's hopes especially when she was looking at him with such wide eyes. "I always have a trick or two up my sleeve. Now let's get Elena and head back to the compound. New Orleans may be a tourist town, but it still has the occasional rat lurking around."

"And Katherine." Caroline chirped in. "We need to get Katherine and Elena, though Katherine is probably drowning in her bathtub right about now."

Klaus stopped short. Katerina? She was human? Damon and Stefan hadn't mentioned a word. Those lying, little-

"Nik," their moment was interrupted by Rebekah's annoying voice. They both turned around and saw the blond walking towards them at a rapid pace followed by the Salvatore brothers who both had worried looks on their faces.

"What do you want, Bekah?" Klaus looked towards the brothers. "Well, it seems that you went after the two idiots who can't keep the cure from falling into the wrong hands. When were you planning to tell me that a cure was running though a third person's veins?"

Rebekah threw Stefan a look that basically said I-Told-You. "Are the Doppelganger bitches with you?"

"I barely got here, Bekah. They are probably at the spa or bar. Humanity has taken a toll on them."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you so much for your patience!


End file.
